Owning You
by heartoftheearth
Summary: Gray realized that he's in love with Juvia. But is it too late to tell her now? After all he's done... will she accept him? GrayxJuvia. Set in Avatar Arc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Missing you

Juvia was surrounded by darkness. Wherever she looks she could only see eternal darkness. She was alone and she's getting scared. She kept on walking but it seems like she was not getting any farther away from she was standing. She's also feeling cold. Her body was freezing.

Then suddenly Gray Fullbuster appeared in front of her. Relief and happiness flooded her heart when she saw the man she loves. She run to him and hugged him tight like her life depended on it. His body was warm. Even though he uses ice as his element, Gray has a warm body.

"Gray-sama!" her voice cracked. She missed him so much. She hadn't seen him for more than six months. He disappeared suddenly without a word. "Juvia missed you so much, Gray-sama. Juvia has been waiting for you every day." She held on to his coat tightly. She was afraid that he might disappear suddenly.

Then she felt his arms around her… pulling her body closer to his. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment and leaned in onto him. "_Aisheteruyo_, Gray-sama." She whispered.

This is not the first time she told him her feelings. She told him many times. She showed him many times the love she has for him. And even though he wouldn't answer her back or even though he won't show any signs of him being in love with her, it's ok. It's okay as long as he let her stay by his side. As long as she was by his side, she couldn't ask for more.

"I-" Juvia looked up to see his face only to be terrified because of the dark marks appearing slowly on Gray's face. It's like the darkness was consuming half of his body from within.

He smiled evilly at her. And her eyes widen as she let him go.

This is not her Gray-sama. Her Gray-sama is not evil.

She caught her breath when he abruptly throttled her hard. She tried shoving his hand away from her neck but he was sturdy and strong.

This is not definitely her Gray-sama. Gray would never ever hurt her. He did not hurt her when she fought him when she was still in the Elemental Four. Gray protected her and she knows he care for her even though he rarely shows it.

His hold on her neck tightened and she thrashed around hoping to get a lungful of air to breathe but the action only worsened her situation.

"I…"

She looked at him.

"I am so tired of you."

The words cut her heart deep.

"You don't know how much patience I have spent just to be cool with you. But enough is enough. I just kept you around because you were willing to do everything I want. You would even give yourself to me willingly. And I'm not sorry to tell you… I don't like you. That I would fucking refuse you whenever you throw yourself to me."

"I am so fucking done with you and it's time for me to dispatch you. Sayonara Juvia."

He said the last two words with an evil smile on his face as she felt her neck turning into ice. He was freezing her neck!

"GRAY-SAMA!"

"Juvia-san, are you okay?"

She was breathing hard as she looked around. She's in her house and Wendy was beside her wearing a worried face. Charle was also there.

Wendy being the compassionate girl that she is dabbed a face towel around her face. She just noticed but she was sweating like hell.

"Wendy?" Now she remembered that before she fell asleep, Natsu and Lucy were there but they are not to be seen now.

"W-where's Natsu-san and L-lucy?" she asked Wendy.

The latter smiled at her. "They left. Natsu-san said that he's going to Sabertooth. He said that he will find Gray-san."

Her heartbeat went fast when she heard Gray's name. She has this feeling that she has to find Gray as soon as possible. She has a bad feeling about that nightmare she had.

She stood up abruptly and soon regretted it because her vision swirled when she did. She touched her forehead and tried to balance herself because she felt like she would fall anytime.

"Juvia-san, lie down. You have to rest. You have a fever." Wendy said trying to pull her down on the bed but she pulled her hand away.

"Juvia have to find Gray-sama. Juvia will find Gray-sama." She said firmly before she went on her wardrobe to change in appropriate clothes.

"But, Juvia-san, you are sick. You have to get better first." Wendy tried to calm her but she can't follow her. She must find Gray no matter what.

"Juvia must find Gray-sama. Gray-sama is lost… within the darkness inside him. Juvia must guide him back. Juvia… must guide him back home here!" She cried.

"Juvia-san…" Wendy pitied the bluenette. She can see how Juvia misses Gray. And she can feel how strong she loves him.

The girl sighed in defeat. "Okay. I'm going with you." She knelt down in front of Juvia and wiped her tears. If anyone has a strong connection to Gray then it would be Juvia. They lived together in one roof for six months. And way back when the guild is still not dissolved, everyone in the guild could see that Gray cares for Juvia.

"Arigatou, Wendy."

"Wahahaha! That was awesome!" Natsu laughed as he lied down on the ground with Gray on his left and Lucy on her right. And Happy was on his stomach.

Erza was looking at them with obvious happiness in her eyes.

It's been so long since the five of them were together. It brings a lot of memories.

"Yeah! It's been so long since we've fought together! I can't wait for the guild to gather again!" Gray said as he was breathing hard.

They just defeated the all of the member of the dark guild Avatar. Thanks to Gray being undercover they were able to defeat not just a branch but the whole tree.

After a short while Gajeel, Levy and Lily together with the council's army arrived there. They were surprised to see the four of them together but even more when they saw the members of the Avatar Guild tied down and beaten to pulp.

Gajeel realized by just looking at the four's tired faces that they fought the dark guild. He wouldn't tell this to anyone but he was quite relieved to find the ice bastard with Salamander. It only means one thing to him… Gray is on their side.

"Dammit! Why did you take them all down? You didn't not leave some action for me!"

They laughed because of his statement.

After explaining to them the reason why Gray became a member of the Avatar Guild, the council imprisoned the members of the Avatar minus Gray of course.

Now Gray couldn't wait to be home. He wanted to go home and rest. And he knows Juvia will ready him his bath and she will cook his favorite dishes even though she's not a really good cook.

But still he likes how passionate she is when it comes to him.

"Let's go back now. I'm sure Juvia will be happy to see you." Lucy smiled at him and by just hearing Juvia's name his heartbeat became faster.

He could already imagine Juvia running to him and hugging him for dear life and telling him how much she missed him. He smiled inwardly. He doesn't want to admit it but he was looking forward to it.

"But she's sick when we left. Do you think she's already well now?" Natsu said and suddenly he became worried.

"What do you mean she's sick?" he asked Natsu.

Natsu scratch the back of his head. "Well when we came to the village she was sitting under the rain. She even mistook me as you. That's why I said you're a jerk for leaving her behind."

_Goddammit! The fire breath is right! I should've told her!_

"Gray, don't worry. Wendy is with her. And you know how good she is when it comes to healing magic."

The calmed him a little bit. He just hopes that Juvia is alright or he couldn't forgive himself.

When they arrived at Juvia's house, he became more worried when they found no one inside the house.

"Where are they?" Lucy asked.

All the negative scenarios are now running in his head. And he don't want to entertain the thoughts but he couldn't help it.

"JUVIA!" he shouted as he searches the whole house.

The whole house was neat. There was no sign that the house was attacked.

_What the hell happened? Where is she?_

"Gray, calm down." Erza told him when she noticed his magic rising up fast.

"How can I calm down?" he shouted as his hair began to stand and the dark marks starts to appear from within his body. "She's not here. Something must have happened! Where is she?"

"Gray… your marks! Calm down!" Erza shouted but he couldn't calm down.

He wants to see her. He's worried about her.

"Gray… calm down. We cannot find her if you're exerting too much worry. I can't track her scent with your uneasiness all over the place."

That stopped him a bit. "What do you mean my uneasiness?" he asked.

"I can smell your emotions. Don't worry! I'll find her for you. So calm down, ice prick."

His marks began to fade and his hair fell down. He's calmed a bit now. He hopes the fire breath finds her fast. He's really worried about her. What if something bad happened to her? He will never forgive his self because he wasn't there to protect her.

"They went out." Natsu said as he walks to the door. "Follow me. We're gonna track them."

As they follow Natsu, Gray couldn't help but feel guilty. He left Juvia without telling her anything about the undercover mission. He knows that she will be worried about him. God knows he wanted to tell her but he also know that if he did tell her she will insist to participate in the said mission. And he wouldn't risk her safety.

But he didn't know that this will happen. He just hopes that Juvia is fine or he can never forgive his self for not being there for her when she was always there for him.

He's so stupid for not realizing his true feelings for her for a long time. He only realized it when he was far away from her. There wasn't a single day that he didn't think of her. Did she eat her breakfast? Her lunch? Dinner? Is she fine? Will she be okay on her own? Will she go after him and find him? Will she wait for him? Or will she find another man?

The last question bothered him the most. His blood boils just the thought of Juvia with another man. He didn't realize it then but the thought scares him.

Then it hit him. He fears of losing Juvia. He fears of her not loving him anymore. He wants Juvia to love him only. He wants her to smile only for him. He wants to see her every waking day of his life. He wants her for himself only.

He was out of his reverie when he noticed that Natsu and other's horses stopped so he stopped his too. And his eyebrow knotted when he saw the building Natsu was looking at. It was no other than Lamia Scale Guild. Lyon's guild!

To be continued…

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jealousy

Gray immediately went inside the Lamia Scale Guild without warning. The Lamia Scale Wizards got shock upon seeing the strongest team of fairy tail together. Natsu and Erza were trying to stop him but he didn't listen to them. Just thinking of Lyon and Juvia together makes him want to destroy everything.

He felt this before but he dare not put name to it until now. He now knows that he is jealous and he's afraid that Lyon might take Juvia away from him.

"Where's Juvia?" he roared causing the wizards inside the guild flinch in fear. He's giving off a very dark aura around him.

No one couldn't answer him and when he saw Wendy and Chelia coming out from a door he immediately approached them.

"Gray-san?" Wendy was surprised to see him there.

"Where is Juvia? Is she inside that room? Is she okay? How does she feel?" he rained question to the sky dragon slayer.

"G-gray-san…" Wendy felt scared on how Gray is acting plus he's giving off this dark aura and it terrifies her.

"Gray! You're scaring, Wendy!" Erza boomed as she pulled his shoulder and made him face her.

Upon realizing what he did, Gray felt guilty.

"I-I'm sorry." He apologized to the sky dragon slayer. "Where is she?"

"She's inside that room with Lyon-san." Wendy answered him and he felt like he was kicked in the gut.

_ She's alone with Lyon? _

Bad images are now forming in his head and he really, really don't like it. But he calmed his self. Lyon is his childhood friend. But knowing that Lyon is in love with Juvia and he could be doing or saying things to Juvia that might change her feelings toward him makes him want to destroy everything he sees.

_Gray! Calm down! Calm down! _He shouted mentally.

He can feel the darkness inside him seeping out slowly and he knew if he doesn't calm down he might do things he will really regret.

He breathed hard and began to talk to the door.

"Gray…" he heard Natsu's voice.

"I'm okay." He said and he turned the knob.

He can feel his heartbeat getting really fast. He hadn't seen her for more than six months and anticipation is killing him. He really wanted to see her. He missed her like hell.

He pushed the door and images of her smiling face flashed in his mind. Juvia's smile... Juvia calling his name sweetly.

But he felt his world crushed down on him when he saw Juvia and Lyon hugging each other passionately on the bed.

"LYON!" He roared.

The said man looked at him with visible surprise in his face. He dare not look at Juvia. He feels really, really angry right now.

How dare Lyon touch Juvia? How dare he touch HIS woman?

In an instant he was next to Lyon and he punched him hard square in the face sending him flying through the wall.

He heard Juvia shouted Lyon's name with worry and it angered him more.

_Does she care about Lyon? _

His anger tripled when Juvia approached the now unconscious Lyon on the floor. He doesn't know what he was doing but he really wants to freeze Lyon right now. He wants to freeze every cell in his body!

"Lyon-sama! Lyon-sama!" Juvia was trying to wake Lyon but the poor guy is totally knocked out.

His nose flared and he grabbed her arm harshly and he yanked her away from Lyon. He can't freeze him to death with Juvia close to the bastard. He doesn't want to take the risk of freezing her too.

He stepped closer to Lyon and a dark blue magic circle appeared on the ground where he was standing and where Lyon was lying unconscious.

He smiled when he saw his childhood friend slowly being consumed by ice.

But suddenly he was surrounded by water. Juvia's Water Lock.

What Juvia did pushed his anger to the limit. Now he wants to freeze everything! He froze Juvia's water lock and he went close to her.

He can see fear in her beautiful face as she looks at him.

_Why would she fear me? _

He stepped closer to her and she stepped back. That shocked him. Juvia never did that before. Usually, she was the first to approach him. Sometimes he would get shock because she jumps at him. But why is she walking away from him now?

_ Is it because of Lyon? Does she love Lyon now and doesn't care about him?_

Juvia was now trapped between him and the wall. He doesn't understand why would she look so scared of him? He would never hurt her.

He tried to touch her face but she flinched.

He balled his fist and gritted his teeth in anger. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" He shouted at her.

She flinched again when he shouted and he instantly regrets what he did.

"I-I-"

"You're not Gray-sama."

He barely heard her. "What?"

Tears are now streaming down her eyes before she looked at him directly in the eyes.

"You're not Gray-sama."

He grabbed her shoulder. "What the hell are you saying? Of course I am Gray!"

Juvia struggled to be free from his grasp but he's too strong for her. "No! You are not Gray-sama! Gray-sama would never hurt his nakama!"

He felt like he slapped in the face hard.

Of course he would never hurt his nakama. He would never hurt his family!

"You hurt Lyon-sama! Lyon-sama is like Gray-sama's brother… he would never try to kill him!"

What he heard shocked him to the core. He releases his hold on her and he glanced at Lyon. He got terrified when he saw that half of Lyon's body is frozen.

_Did I do that to him?_

His breathing became faster. He just remembered how he wanted to kill Lyon when he saw him hugging Juvia. He remembered how pleased he is when he saw his childhood friend slowly freezing. Goddammit!

He immediately undid the spell he cast on Lyon.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Of course you meant to!" Juvia shouted at him.

He was surprised to hear Juvia talked not in third person.

"You tried to kill Lyon-sama! You are not my Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed.

"No! Juvia! This is me! I'm Gray! I've come back. I'm here to fetch you." He tried to explain but the water mage shook her head.

"You're not Gray-sama… Gray-sama is not evil. You're evil." The bluenette cried.

"I'm not e-" he stopped in midsentence when he saw his appearance in the mirror behind Juvia.

The marks on his body has spread now covering half of his face and his hair was up it gotten longer than usual.

No wonder Juvia don't believe he was Gray.

He closed his eyes and tried to suppress the dark magic inside him and luckily, he successfully did.

"Juv-"

"I'm so tired."

"-what do you mean? Juvia I-"

"I'm tired of waiting… I'm tired of loving you, Gray-sama."

And Gray felt the whole universe crushed on him.


End file.
